<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Brothers in Arms II by Hyena (KookieC)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083427">More than Brothers in Arms II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieC/pseuds/Hyena'>Hyena (KookieC)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, One Night Stands, Rough Oral Sex, Soldiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KookieC/pseuds/Hyena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man and his squad leader make the best of it on the last night of their lives.</p><p>Warning for dubcon, choking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Brothers in Arms II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Born of a misinterpreted writing prompt, then bastardized for fun. In deference and homage to JM's short story 🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ka'Haal clutched at his threadbare cloak as the cold night clawed at him, tearing away any hope of warmth or comfort. The night fires of the enemy, surrounding them on all sides, were stark reminders of the danger he and Da'Nar were in. They walked briskly, searching for a hollow or alcove to lay their heads. The orange glows taunted him, promising warmth and safety, but he knew the only promise they could make good on was death.</p><p>They were cut off from their squad, and it looked like they wouldn’t make it another day. Da'Nar had forbidden fire, despite Ka'Haal’s clever theft of a flint. The enemy was too close. They would be spotted.</p><p>“If we’re going to die anyway, why not die warm?” Ka'Haal complained bitterly. </p><p>Da'Nar, his formidable and dangerous leader, ignored him. The cold was the last thing on Da'Nar’s mind. “Those sodding fools,” he muttered furiously as he walked, the vengeance on his breath almost visible. “Of course the enemy has outwitted our <em>witless</em> leader and we’re trapped like cattle in a pen, waiting to be slaughtered. Curse Ho’Roden! Curse Ra’Heel! This is <em>not</em> where I die…” Da'Nar had been known to lop off heads when he was in a mood, but this intensity was unknown to Ka'Haal, who had only joined the squad a year ago. Da'Nar’s electric anger pulsed through Ka'Haal, and he rubbed his neck, afraid he might be the next to lose his head.</p><p>Instead, Da'Nar turned and grasped Ka'Haal by the shoulders. “We may be dead men on borrowed time,” he said intensely, “but that doesn’t mean we die without a fight. Tonight we will earn eternal glory for our Mother!” His eyes looked almost feral, reflecting the fires of his enemies, and his words lit a fire within Ka'Haal. His leader knew best. He would protect them. Then Da'Nar shared his plan - to wait until the deep night, slip in undetected, slit the throats of the night watch and send the whole camp up in flame. Let their enemies kill each other in the chaos. </p><p>“We will slay every man we can before being sent to the Great Hall to feast with the Queen Mother until the end of time,” Da'Nar smiled, blood lust shimmering in his wide eyes. </p><p>“It would be an honour to feast with you there, sir,” Ka'Haal responded, his breath catching with a mixture of pride, fear, and despair. Perhaps death wouldn't be so bad if he could dine next to his tall, imposing leader in the afterlife.</p><p>For a time, Da'Nar's words were enough to keep him warm. They found some cover and settled in to wait. Sitting next to Da'Nar beneath the vegetation, Ka'Haal recalled the previous battle - the full might of Ir’Oen and his vicious beasts tearing out the throats of his squadmates, slipping in blood as they formed a hasty retreat, only discovering at the last moment that the Dark Sisters had found their retreat location, and what was left of the squad had to split up to avoid capture. The chill seeped back into his bones. Hopelessness and despair threatened to overwhelm him. Even with his trusted squad leader at his side, he knew this would be the end. </p><p>Da'Nar’s body was warm against his, and Ka'Haal leaned into it unconsciously. He was shivering with cold. Da'Nar wrapped his arm around Ka'Haal’s shoulder and pulled him in with a caring gesture, a stark difference from the bloodthirsty energy he’d had earlier.</p><p>“Just because it’s hopeless doesn’t mean there’s no more time to live,” Da'Nar said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. He looked at him through half-lidded eyes. “I know a way to keep you warm, just for tonight.” Then he kissed Ka'Haal. </p><p>Ka'Haal’s eyes shot open and his heart raced. “What are you doing?” he tried to ask, but his words were muffled by the lips and tongue of his leader. With the strong grip of a man experienced in the sword, Da'Nar grabbed Ka'Haal’s arm and wrestled him to the ground, straddling him. </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Da'Nar said, his smile widening again. “Why do you think I grabbed you when we ran?”</p><p>Ka'Haal’s thoughts ran amok like a rout. He had been so careful. He had made rules - never to look when Da'Nar could see him, never to stand too close when they bathed. Now he knew it had been for nothing, and he had been caught. Standing on the precipice between despair and lust, knowing this might be his last night alive, somehow he fell into both. </p><p>Da'Nar whipped Ka'Haal’s shirt off with deft hands. “I’ve been looking at you, too,” he said, tracing a finger from his stubbled chin down his broad chest. “We won’t need a fire tonight. We’re going to make our own.” He leaned forward, trapping Ka'Haal with his body weight, and licked Ka'Haal’s neck as he ground his hardening cock into him. All the energy of Da'Nar’s anger turned to desire, and Ka'Haal let out a small, desperate moan as his fantasies came to life around him the same night he was to die. </p><p>Da'Nar took off his own shirt, revealing his toned chest and defined abs, supporting strong, heavy shoulders and muscled arms. He loomed over Ka'Haal, his eyes wild, and Ka'Haal’s heart raced. What was he going to do to him? He couldn’t tell if it was lust or blood lust on his mind, and in that moment he didn’t care. </p><p>He watched with a growing sense of unreality as the squad leader he’d been secretly desiring for months was taking off his pants above him. Da'Nar's cock was as heavy set as his muscles, fat and throbbing, precome already beading the tip. </p><p>“You like it?” Da'Nar murmured as he drew close again, aiming his cock at Ka'Haal’s mouth. Ka'Haal took it in eagerly, tasting the salt of sweat, licking away the remnants of battle. Da'Nar groaned softly, murmuring. “I thought so, you’ve been eyeing this for a long time, haven’t you?” He shoved it in deeper, and Ka'Haal gagged with the size of it, causing Da'Nar to hum with pleasure as he thrust into his face. Ka'Haal used his lips and tongue to the best of his limited knowledge, every low moan from Da'Nar a victory. He slowly pulled out, and Ka'Haal made a small disappointed noise. “Uh uh, your mouth can’t have all the fun,” Da'Nar said. “I’m going to have all of you.” He backed up, pulling off Ka'Haal’s pants and revealing his cock, long and hard and ready. Wasting no time, Da'Nar took it into his mouth,  wrapping his hand around the base. Ka'Haal moaned into the night, and Da'Nar was off him in an instant, covering his mouth with his hand.</p><p>“Do you want to be caught?” he hissed in his ear. “You needy little animal, I’m going to make sure you stay quiet.” Da'Nar shoved his shirt into Ka'Haal’s mouth. Ka'Haal could smell his sweat on it, the pheromones driving him to another level of desire. He moaned with abandon into the shirt, effectively muffled as Da'Nar took him into his mouth again. </p><p>The battle was forgotten, his own imminent death driven from his mind by his squadleader’s mouth and hands, licking him, touching him. Every swirl of his tongue sent Ka'Haal's hips bucking into Da'Nar’s throat, and he abandoned all pretense that he wasn't a needy little animal. All that was left in his mind was the need to surrender everything to this man. He came in a crescendo of glory, his submission secured in Da'Nar’s mouth. </p><p>Da'Nar watched Ka'Haal settle into an afterglow as he stroked himself. “Oh you’re not done yet,” he said. He grabbed Ka'Haal’s legs and threw them over his shoulders. Da'Nar sucked his own fingers and met Ka'Haal’s eyes in a lustful display. He slowly released his wet fingers from his mouth and reached down, feeling deep below for Ka'Haal's entrance. Ka'Haal hardly had time to register what was happening as he felt a finger enter him, exploring him. A tingling sensation spread across his ass as the single finger was followed by two, then three, spreading him open. He could feel the fingers sliding inside him, and he started moving into them, fucking them back. He opened his legs wider, holding them himself to give Da'Nar better access. Da'Nar smiled, and Ka'Haal knew he had given himself to his leader, body and soul.</p><p>Da'Nar slowly removed his fingers, bringing out a muffled moan of pleasure from Ka'Haal as the cold tried to enter him. Soon he could feel the heat of Da'Nar’s cock against his hole, and it opened eagerly for him. A dragging, hot pressure filled him as Da'Nar entered him inch by agonizingly pleasurable inch. Soon Da'Nar was fully sheathed inside him and Ka'Haal squirmed as pain and pressure turned into pleasure, calling out into his gag. </p><p>Da'Nar stilled for a moment, his soldier’s discipline serving him well as he watched the green soldier writhe beneath him. He took Ka'Haal's nipples between his fingers and squeezed, and Ka'Haal's body responded around him, squeezing him back in waves of pleasure. </p><p>Da'Nar leaned forward again, removing the gag, and kissed Ka'Haal intensely, then moved to his neck, biting and sucking. Ka'Haal began to moan again, and Da'Nar grabbed him by the neck, silencing him. </p><p>“I said quiet,” he said dangerously, and slowly began to move inside Ka'Haal. He began pumping into him faster, and somewhere along the way he found a spot that shot electricity through Ka'Haal’s body. His face was turning red from Da'Nar’s hand on his neck but wasn’t aware that he wasn’t breathing. All he could feel was his hot cock inside him, slamming into that spot deep inside him, stars exploding in his vision, shockwaves of pleasure rocking through his body as Da'Nar fucked him senseless. </p><p>When he came to, it was morning. Da'Nar was gone. Ka'Haal's threadbare cloak was gone, but he was laying naked under Da'Nar's thick, heavy cloak. He sat up suddenly, his tender asshole a reminder that what happened wasn't a dream. As he looked around and saw the fires spreading, he knew two things: he was saved, and his leader had abandoned him for the Great Hall. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>